Ark 10 Episode 27: " WHERE'S MY MONEY!?"
Participants *Eleanoire Langolier *Keyth Tasanagi Repulsive: The past couple days had been a blur, a couple of the people she had met in the building constantly coming over with cheap booze and there drug of choice, empty bottles of cider , tin foil and used needles were scattered randomly around the room, a wadded ball of womens underwear that wasn't her own stuffed down the side of the couch along with a used condom hidden under thus couch. She didn't know what day it was, nor did she really care. In the time that Keyth had been out of contact, she had spent all of the money he had gave her on personal luxaries. She got a couple new tattoos, a new television, several bags of weed and the flash car outside. Although she didn't trust keeping such a car around the area, she didn't pay for it, nor could she drive. It was an impulse buy. Because she wasn't contacted in the time he was supposed to she no longer worried about it, he probably got caught up in his violent ways. Not expecting company she didn't bother tidying, she would do it when she had more motivation, turning the television on low and crawling into bed, shoving the pile of laundry to one side and huddling up under her duvet, her face somewhat pressed up against the wall. DeliriousAres: He'd make his way up the stairs his hand in his pockets as he made his way up the stairs. Elley knew he'd be coming around sometime.Seeing that what she needed to do would be the key point in him taking down the Setsuyomi clan. He'd have to get himself up the stairs making his way over to her before he finally made himself to the door. He'd knock aiting paitently for her to answer. " YOOOO!!!" He said banging on the door. Repulsive: She flinched in her sleep, hearing the loud noise of the door knocking and his loud call, peering over her shoulder towards the door, somewhat delirious as to what was going on. She as quietly as possible made her way around the mess of her room towards the door, forcing herself up onto her tip toes to look threw the keyhole, seeing Keyth and quickly moving away from the door again. Taking up the TV remote and turning the TV off, keeping quiet in hope he'd turn around and fuck off with the impression she wasn't in. DeliriousAres: "...Eleanoire.. " He said pressing his head against the door. His eyes would flaire a bright red as he pressed his head against thedoor. And just like he did the first time he unlocked her doors without her knowledge. This time however she'd get to wtiness it. Every lock on her door would shift, twist, turn and then unlock itself. Even the bolt lock would fly off the henges as the door slowly opened with a creaking noise. "... Elleeyy.." He said with bright red eyes as he made his way inside. His hair hanging over his face. It had been raining outside adnd it was clearly evident, he was soaked. His head tilted up he'd cross his arms. " Ive been calling you... you been ducking me?" Repulsive: Watched as each and every lock on her door unlevered itself, quickly jumping back into bed before the door fell open, laying her head on the pillow and wincing her eyes shut, and pretending to have been asleep, the covers balled up in her fists under her chin, and then followed her lie threw by pretending to wake up by the noise. "Hmm...?" She rubbed her eye before moving to stand up, before letting out a forced yawn. "What are you doing in here? I hope you plan on fixing it.. "Indicating to the door and walking over to it, before making it clearly obvious she was darting for the exit. DeliriousAres: Allowing her to pass by him when she made her way to the hallway where keyth would already be there waiting. "..." A loud thunder clapped echoed behind him as he blocked her path. It'd almost seem like he had been in more than one place at once as his eyes dangled over his face. " I dont see my drugs, so where the fucks my money?" He said walking over to her clenching his fist as he made his way. His teeth would show, baring his sharp canines within his mouth as he travled over. " I dont like it, when people fuck around with my money do you understand me? So i hope your not fucking me over Elley, i really hope... your not trying to shit me right now. Because, if you are trying to shit me. Then im gonna have to shit you..." He said more than likely getting in her face by now. Repulsive: She blinked, and paniced as he quickly appeared infront of her, causing her to startle in her place, moving backwards step by step back towards her appartment. "You told me if the police got involved , that it's nothing to do with you, remember? You couldn't have any more interfence the with fed.." Her heart pase quickly increasing as he started to follow, grimacing at the look of his fang like teeth. "They were snooping around.. I had to ditch the money." She looked over her shoulder for a quick second to recognise where she had left the gun he gave her. "I wouldn't fuck you around." DeliriousAres: Keyth continued to walk into her before she'd get pinned against a wall. His left hand smashed throught the sheet rock of the apartment as he hovered over her. Leaning down as he sniffed her. "... Your lying.." He said through gritted teeth as he eyed her. He'd slowly pull his hand out of the wall as he eyed her. " If your not fucking around, then i suggest you start talking. Im gonna ask you. One more time..." He said pressing his hands into her chest so she couldnt move. " Where... is my money.. " He said eying her, dead set staring into her eye. Repulsive: She paniced once more feeling her back slide up against the wall, forced to be face to face with him, looking down her nose at him as he sniffed her like a dog would, turning her nose up at him but quickly remembering how powerfull he was, reassured by his fist wripping out of the wall. "I told you! The police were sniffing around the place and I had to ditch it! I'll get it back though.. I'll pay you back I promise!" She was still blaintantly lying, but she hoped the promise to get the money returned would calm him. Her hands quickly coming up in attempt to pull at his wrist. DeliriousAres: His hand whipped around her to her throat. Gripping it tightly and rising her up into the air. "... I tell you what.." He said choking her out about. " Yeah you wil get my money back. From now on, you work for me. Once my moneys earned.. i'll let you outta my custody but this isnt a fucking game. I know guys who'd kill you in seconds for the fuckin stunt you've pulled..." He said tossing her into her couch with inhuman strength. He shook his head, pulling out a cig and putting it into his mouth. SMoking it lightly to himself as he turned his head to the right. Exhaling the smoke from his nose as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. He'd start to pant and walking to her glass table he'd slam his right foot down into it crashing it with his brute strength. Picking up a blade of glass. " So you wanna tell me... what you really did with my money?" Repulsive: Her fingres curled over into fists, tensing as he pulled her up, her hands quickly coming up to grip his wrists once more in attempt to pry them from her, obviously failing. "Work for you!? I have nothing to offer you but this flat.." Arguing with him foolishly despite her position, quickly falling on her side as her body fell to the couch, straightening herself up. She grimaced and crawled back on the couch as far away as possible from him, the blade of glass imprinting in her mind. " I told you what I did, why are you smashing things!?" DeliriousAres: " BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING! LYING!" He'd pull over to her, stabbing the blade into her right leg. Letting the blood spew from the wound if it connected. He'd leave it in her leg before pacing back and forth. " I need someone to start working inside this field im about to establish. A little drug ring of my own with my boys outside. See they know about the drugs i was posed to give em. Hell.." Keyth pulled out his desert egale pointing it out at her from underneathe his shirt. " I was supposed to kill you. But im willing to throw you a bone. For the next 12 months... your my bitch. You do as i say... and you'll get my money back. Trust me you will.. And you'll like it. You'll do as i say.. and you'll fuckin love it.." He said firing the gun so the bullet whizzed by her head blasting into the wall. " Do i make myself clear.." Repulsive: A harsh cry pierced the room as the shard of cocaine covered glass went into the muscle of her leg, in shock she tried to pull her hand round and sock him in the jaw, skimming him lightly. "A drug ring? You don't even have your own supplier, what kind of drug ring are you gunna establish." Her attitude quickly becoming vicious. "Shoot me, i'd rather be dead than forced to do manual labour for you for a year.. A year!?" She moved her hands to her leg, slowly attempting to pull the glass from the muscle of her thigh. Her eyes snapping open as the bullet slid past her head. DeliriousAres: "... Getting sassy now?" He said aiming his gun at her face again, he'd close his right eye so when he shot again, the bullet would graze her right cheek causing blood to spew from the side of her face. It woldnt kill her but it'd hurt like fuck. Leave a little scar on her cheek too. " Yup... a fucking year." He said lowering his gun. " Be a good girl now.. i'll be back tomorrow, clean your fucking self up.." He said putting his gun up in his back pocket and made his way outside of her door. Category:Ark 10